unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Good Deed
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa Is Having A Bad Luck. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Prize Taker Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: I stepped my toe! *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: sighs What A Wonderful Day. First, Take Your Shoes Off. (Shoes Is Off) Then, Put Your Boots On. (Boots Are On) And Last But Not Least, I Can Jump In Puddles. Grandpa is jumping in puddles *''(SPLASH!)'' *Uncle Grandpa: Hahahaha! Oh. It's Dirty. Time To Go Take A Bath. *''Grandpa is taking a bath.'' *Uncle Grandpa: All Done! *''is attacking Uncle Grandpa.'' *Uncle Grandpa: OH NO! A BUG!! GET IT OFF ME!! AAAHHH!!! *''Grandpa hits a bug on his face and falls down.'' *Uncle Grandpa: Time To Go Brush My Teeth. Where Is The Toothpaste? Ah-ha! There It Is! (Toothpaste Squeezes On Uncle Grandpa) Well, It's Too Much Toothpaste. I Need Some Water. Splashes On Uncle Grandpa Oh. Hey, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus! *Pizza Steve: Sorry I interuptted you, Uncle G. I've just got plans has to get on his head. *Uncle Grandpa: OH! I Can Go Do Some- (Slips On A Banana Skin) WHOA! OOF! *Mr. Gus: Huh. I never get a tricks I've seen before. *Uncle Grandpa: (Sighs) Pizza Steve, I Think It's Not Funny At All. And Mr. Gus, I Got 4 Bad Lucks. A bug bites me on a bath, I Squeezed The Toothpaste At Myself And Splashed The Water On Myself And I Slipped On The Banana Skin With Mr. Gus. *Pizza Steve: Oh. Well.... You Know What, Uncle G? I Guess Uncle Grandpa is gonna have some Good Lucks to do. So No More Hurting Uncle G, Alright? *Uncle Grandpa: Deal! Let's Go, gang! *''Grandpa and the gang are going to the city.'' In the city *Uncle Grandpa: Hey! Boy, would ya look at that?!? A Coin! I'm Going To Catch The Coin First. (Laughs and gets the coin) *Mr. Gus: Be Careful, Uncle Grandpa! Don't Drop it Onto The... ''(Coin Falls) Ground. *Uncle Grandpa: Awww, flippin' froglegs! It's No Use. I Am Just Having All The Bad Luck. No Good Luck. *Pizza Steve: Oh, Don't Worry, Uncle G. pa! It Is Good Luck if you can't have a bad luck. *Uncle Grandpa: Of course there is! It's very very bad luck! REAL Bad! *''pauses'' *Mr. Gus: You Know That, Uncle Grandpa... you're having a good luck after all. *Uncle Grandpa: No It's Not. It's true! I was having a bad luck a whole time! *''pauses'' *Pizza Steve: Uhhh... pass. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh. It's The Coin Again! I Can Catch Right Over... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! WHOA! Oof! (falls) See? Bad Luck. (Coin Rolls Over) *Mr. Gus: Ohh, Sorry, Uncle Grandpa. It's Only A Bad Luck, so you broke a mirror. *Uncle Grandpa: sighs WOE IS ME! *Pizza Steve: OH! OH! OH! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! Let's Go To The Carnival. *Uncle Grandpa: ALRIGHT! A Carnival! (Laughs) To the Carnival *''(Uncle Grandpa and the gang is go to the carnival.)'' *Uncle Grandpa: (Singing) We're Going To The Carnival! We're Going To The Carnival! We're Going To The CarnivAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!!!!!! WHOA WHOA WHOA!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Bumps Upside Down) See? Bad Luck. (Coin Rolls Over) (Sighs) *Pizza Steve: Awww, Gee whiz! D-D-Don't Worry, Uncle Grandpa, I Can Move This. Uncle G, You Are Not Having Bad Luck. Because those ones are can't get hurt. *Prize Taker: Balloons! Get Some Balloons! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh boy! *Prize Taker: Hello, Uncle Grandpa! How Are You Doing Today? *Uncle Grandpa: Um... Pretty Good. *Prize Taker: I See. But I Got The Balloon For Uncle Grandpa. (Gives Uncle Grandpa A Balloon) *Uncle Grandpa: (Laughs) Thank You, Prize Taker. You're the best prize collector I ever know. *Prize Taker: You're Very Welcome, Uncle Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa: This Is The Best Balloon Ever! *Prize Taker: Hello, Pizza Steve. What Balloon Do You Want? *Pizza Steve: Uhhh, I want uhh... That dinosaur thing. That's really a scary part of that movie. *Prize Taker: Oh. A Dinosaur? Well, Why Not? Here You Go, Pizza Steve! This Is A Dinosaur Balloon. (Gives Pizza Steve A Dinosaur balloon) *Pizza Steve: Wow, this is scariest dinosaur around. You already know it! Pizza Steve is the best pizza slice I ever restored. *Uncle Grandpa: (His Balloon Makes Her Fly) La la la la la la la la la. Wow! A Bigger Balloon! La la la la la la la la la. Wow! A Biggest Balloon! La la la la la la la la. (Flows Up) Huh, Where Are My Family? AAAHHH! My Balloon Is Super Big! Help, Mr. Gus! Help, Pizza Steve! HEEEELP!!! It's Not Working Anymore. Oh No! Not The Cactus!(Touches Cactus) OW! EEK! OUCH! OOH! OW! That Cactus Is Very Prickly And It Hurts Badder Than Ever.(Sees Chickens) OH NO! NOT THE CHICKENS! HEY! STOP IT! CUT IT OUT! WOW! I Really Am A Chicken. Oh No! Not A Prickly One! You Gonna Pop It, And I'm Sorry! (Balloon Pops And Uncle Grandpa Falls Off) AHHHHHHH!!! OUCH! See? Bad Luck. (Coins Rolls Over) (Sighs) It's not use, guys I'll never being a good guy anymore. I'm just a bad day. *Mr. Gus: Oh, thanks Goodness me! Sorry, You Got Bad Luck, Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: Who Cares, Mr. Gus. I Can Use Bad Luck. And I Never Resist After One! (Walks Away) And I Only Think That They Can Go Home Until We Changes. *Pizza Steve: Oh, Poor Uncle G. He has got a bad luck. *Mr. Gus: It sure is. *Pizza Steve: Well, I've gotta tell Uncle Grandpa We're sorry. *Mr. Gus: Thank jeff, That's a great idea, Pizza Steve! Let's go tell him. At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: (Sighs) *Mr. Gus: Hello, Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning, Mr. Gus. *Pizza Steve: Oh, This Is All My Fault, Uncle Grandpa. You Got A Bad Luck. Because Those Bad Lucks Are Very Very Dangerous. *Uncle Grandpa: It's Okay, Daddy Pig. You Did Your Best.(Excited) But Don't Worry. Next time will be get this coin, I Can Have A Good Luck For Sure, That's Why. *Pizza Steve: That's A Good boy, Uncle G. *Uncle Grandpa: My Pressure, Pizza Steve. Now Let's Go For A Walk Into The Street. In the Street *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, I Can't Believe You Got A Good Luck. Because It's Not A Bad Luck Anymore. We Have Just Been Friends. *Mr. Gus: That's A Good boy, Uncle Grandpa. From Now On, I Can't Wait To See The Carnival Tomorrow. (Car Splashes Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve) AAAHHH!!! What the? *Pizza Steve: So disgusting! *Uncle Grandpa: (Uses The Umbrella) See? Good Luck! *''Grandpa and the gang laughs.'' Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: I declare himself a copying machine. Now I can push the clone button and then... *''Grandpa is copying as Two Uncle Grandpas.'' *Two Uncle Grandpas: TWO UNCLE GRANDPAS! *Uncle Grandpa: And that's how it's done. New Experiences with Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person: Happiest Places *Narrator: New experiences with Beary Nice. *Beary Nice: That's me! *Narrator: And Hot Dog Person. *Hot Dog Person: That's me. *Beary Nice: Wow, I've never been so very happy before. Have you, Hot Dog Person? *Hot Dog Person: Uhhh, what's the happiest places? *Beary Nice: The happiest places is having a beyond for imagination. And the imagination went WILD! Are you ready for going a happiest places... For the beary first time?!? *Hot Dog Person: Uhhh, No thanks, I already messed up. *Beary Nice: You are a wedgie wiener. I can help you for that. *Hot Dog Person: NO NO NO NO NO! *Beary Nice: See for yourself! *''Dog Person is looking at the butterfly and the flower.'' *Hot Dog Person: Wow! Maybe you're right, Beary! I does a happiest place in my life! I can't wait to visit one of my happiest friends! *Beary Nice: That's the spirit, Hot Dog Person. Keep it up for your imaginations. *Hot Dog Person: Awww, so beautiful birdies. I should be tracking the whole time. *''bites Hot Dog Person.'' *Hot Dog Person: Huh? What are you- screams *''flying and falls Hot Dog Person in the water and Whale bites Hot Dog Person.'' *Hot Dog Person: Well, I guess i'll be safe in here. *''is going to sneeze.'' *Hot Dog Person: Uh-oh! *''is blasting the water off from it's blowhole and Hot Dog Person too and falls down the cliff and went to Heck.'' *Devil: Hey, you can't do that to me!" *''is having a cannonball and light a match from Cannonball and it blasts Hot Dog Person to the moon.'' *Hot Dog Person: Hey, what the? *Astronaut: All in sight! *Hot Dog Person: Huh? Oh no! THIS ISN'T GOOD AT ALL! *''rocket flies at Hot Dog Person and falls down while screaming and rocket finished falls down, they exploded.'' *Beary Nice: So, Wasn't that great, Hot Dog Person? *Hot Dog Person: I don't like the Happiest places. *Beary Nice: Well... maybe you're right. *Hot Dog Person: groans Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes